


Hit me with your best shot

by RaytheWriter



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytheWriter/pseuds/RaytheWriter
Summary: It was a fine Friday evening when the people at the safehouse decided to relax by singing in a nearby karaoke bar.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Bell
Kudos: 14





	Hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

> My first public one-shot. I hope you like it :)
> 
> It's a Russell Adler x fem!bell fic by the way.

"Hello darkness my old friend..." Woods' raspy and brute voice echoed across the room. It made the room quiet, because what was happening was a miracle.

Lazar wanted to laugh, but Park shushed him quietly as they continue listening to Frank's version of the famous Simon and Garfunkel song. 

This was Bell's first time in a karaoke session with his coworkers from the safehouse. She felt strange that these people were relaxed and having fun despite how serious things were going back at work.

"What's going on?" she softly whispered to Adler, who happens to be the person closest to where she's seated.

"Woods never sings, but somehow Mason made him do it today. What you're witnessing tonight is a miracle in the flesh." he replied, his voice was low but the tone remains informative as always. She could smell the smoke from his nostrils as he replied, but she'd gotten so used to it that it felt normal.

"Oh.." Bell replied softly, pursing her lips and looking back to Woods who was almost yelling the lyrics now.

Once the volume got louder, the rest of the team began laughing and cheering on Woods, who's almost done singing. 

"HA! I nailed it, ya fuckers!" he yelled at the microphone and dropped it on the floor as he made his way back beside Mason.

Bell laughed along with them awkwardly as she sees Alder moving to the microphone from the corner of her eye. As soon as everyone noticed it, the room became quiet once again, all of them somehow wishing Adler would input some number and begin to sing.

"Bell, why don't you sing for us tonight?" his voice echoed. Bell stood in shock, her heart started pounding.

"Yeah Bell! Show em who's boss!" Woods yelled.  
Bell's eyes turned to Park, a close friend, who smiled and gave her an encouraging nod.

Bell slowly made her way to the microphone as Adler handed it to her and he began typing some numbers on the machine. Her eyes followed Adler as he makes his way back to his seat and found herself facing the entire group.

A quick scan made her believe that everyone was excited to see her sing and it made her more nervous than ever.

The music played and she quickly turned to the screen. Somehow, she knows this song. It was in english, but she knew it as if she listened to it all her life.

"Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me." She sang, as she glanced at Adler, who happens to fit the first line. The second line, she's not quite sure yet.

"That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up you dukes, let's get down to it!"  
She now turned to the group and smiled, her hand gesturing Park to help her out on the chorus. 

Helen excitedly ran to her as second voice.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Bell sang, her eyes focused on Adler, whom she felt was looking at her, even through those shades of his.

"Why don't you hit me with your best shot." Park sang, she was looking at Lazar and winked at him.

"Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away..." They both sang in chorus, earning a loud cheer from the boys. 

The next verse, Bell excuses herself and hands over the microphone to Mason, who quickly stood and sang along until the whole squad was singing the song Adler chose.

She quietly made her way outside to the bathroom when she was stopped by none other than Russell Adler.

"Where are you going?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of you.

"Hiding in shame." Bell answered confidently as she passed through him.

"Nice singing out there. You really do know that song by heart." he teases with a chuckle. 

"Well, it's a good song and everyone just happens to know it." She replied nonchalantly, Russell was the last person she'd want to discuss that particular song about.

"Yeah the lyrics kinda makes sense too. A real tough cookie with a long history..." he mused, his eyes hinting something. Bell blushed upon knowing what he's trying to imply. She was right, he did see her through those glasses.

The atmosphere became a little bit hotter, maybe it's just Bell's cheeks flushing, but it also felt like it's because of Adler is inching closer to her. 

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.  
"Hit me with your best shot.." she whispered softly as she felt Adler's hands on her cheek. She then slowly opened the bathroom door and they both made their way inside, and firing away...


End file.
